La dernière bataille
by Lowenaaa
Summary: Seule dans une vieille baraque grinçante, en plein coeur de la nuit, j'allume mon MP3. La musique d'Era résonne dans la pièce mal isolée et je pose mon crayon sur une feuille blanche; ce sera la guerre... la fin d'une longue guerre sanglante.


_La dernière bataille  
_

One Shoot

_Dragon_

Résumé

L'odeur du cuir et du sang séché, les respirations lourdes des combattants... l'attente.

Note**  
**

_Ce One Shoot a fonctionné un peu comme pour "marre de toi". En gros, j'ai écouté de la musique, posé mon crayon sur la feuille et j'ai écrit sans savoir ce qu'étais l'histoire._

_ Et franchement, je suis assez contente du résultat._

* * *

Il y avait beaucoup de vent dans les arbres aujourd'hui.

La nuit avait été longue, très longue, et cela pour tous. Enfin, le soleil avait daigné montrer le bout de ses rayons et déversé une cascade de chaleur sur la peau brûlée des combattants. Le bruit lourd de l'acier se frottant l'un contre l'autre avait été remplacé par le sifflement de la brise rafraichissante soufflant dans les hautes herbes, caressant le cuir tâché de sang et se faufilant à travers les cheveux d'une bonne centaines d'hommes et de femmes.  
La plupart d'entre elles avaient décidé d'attacher leurs masses ondulantes avant le combat pour éviter qu'elle ne trouble leur concentration, tandis que d'autres avaient simplement récupéré les mèches les plus gênantes pour les nouer d'un lien de cuir solide à l'arrière de leur crâne.  
L'une d'entre elles, fière et droite malgré les nombreuses blessures qui parcouraient son corps, recouvert d'une fine couche de poussière témoignant de son combat acharné, se tenait droite sur sa monture de guerre, fixant l'horizon d'un regard calme et déterminé. A sa droite se tenait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, la main gauche posée sur la croupe chaude de l'étalon, la droite tenant une épée qu'il gardait baissée, côtoyant son flan dont l'armure avait été largement entaillée par une de ces blessures qui font hurler de douleur celui l'ayant reçu sans pour autant être mortelle.  
Pour l'heure, il respirait avec certes quelques saccades mais la lueur de ses yeux trahissait un courage dont il faisait usage à chaque respirations pour rester aussi calme que la femme à ses côtés et surmonter la douleur.

Autour d'eux, un silence troublé par des respirations lourdes et fatiguées planait, sans que rien n'ose le briser. Le cheval renâcla, ressentant au plus profond de lui la tension autour de lui et la femme qui le montait plongea sa main dans sa lourde crinière pour le détendre. Son hennissement nerveux déchira l'atmosphère quelques secondes, renforçant le stress emmagasiné par les derniers survivants de la terrible bataille qui avait commencé la journée d'avant, alors que le soleil était encore à son zénith.

La femme repoussa d'une main fine une mèche rebelle et lâcha un souffle presque tremblant tant elle était tendue dans l'ensemble de son corps. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, elle n'y vit qu'un sanglant tapis de corps entassés les uns sur les autres, recouverts de monceaux de débris de flèches brisées. Un coup de vent plus fort que les autres fit retomber sa mèche blonde devant son œil droit et lui apporta une odeur de sang, de métal mêlé à la sueur et de l'odeur du cuir dont étaient habillés la plupart de ses soldats. Debout sur ce macabre tapis, ils la regardaient en silence, une confiance absolue faisant briller leurs yeux sombres.  
Plissant le nez, elle détourna la tête de ce spectacle morbide et reporta son attention sur la chose noire, avançant aussi vite qu'un cheval au galop, grossissant à vue d'œil au rythme rapide de ses immenses ailes sombres le portant dans les airs.

- Il va vite ,murmura l'homme, s'il continue comme ça il arrivera dans moins d'une minute.  
- Il a le vent pour lui.  
- Oui.

L'échange se termina sur cette parole tandis que l'homme ne put s'empêcher de retenir une grimace en sentant une douleur vive lui transpercer le flan et il serra les dents en retenant un gémissement.  
Par pur principe, il se refusait à montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse devant une femme, qui plus est blessée elle aussi et qui, malgré son jeune âge, n'avait pas lâché une seule plainte.  
Sa main quitta la croupe du cheval de son seigneur pour aller frotter l'arrière de son crâne tandis qu'il murmurait un "galère..." si habituel que si elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien, elle n'aurait pas remarqué le ton trop sérieux qu'il employât.  
La jeune femme raffermit la prise sur sa dague tandis que sa main gauche remontait le long de son coup, frôlant ses cheveux plus clairs qu'un épi de maïs retenus par une solide lanière en haut de sa tête et attrape l'une des huit flèches qui restait dans son carquois. Comme un seul homme, l'ensemble de ses archers exécutèrent le même geste qu'elle et chacun d'eux banda son arc en visant la cible noire et mouvante qui grossissait à chaque seconde.  
La femme visa et se figea en position de tir, tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de vent venait fouetter son visage en amenant un rugissement terrifiant et le temps d'un battement de cœur, sa main relâcha toute la pression qu'elle avait accumulé. La flèche siffla, plus légère et vive qu'une hirondelle, suivie de près par une centaine de ses sœurs et se figea dans l'épaule de l'immense serpent ailé qui rugit de douleur sous le tir ennemi, plongeant un instant vers le sol avant de se reprendre, fonçant sur le morceau d'armée qui restait, bien décidé à venger tout ses fils qui avaient été tués par l'armée de cette maudite femme.

Sa seigneurie Yamanaka replaça son arc en bandoulière et attrapa sa seconde dague en faisant avancer son cheval d'une pression des talons, laissant à son général le soin de gérer le reste des troupes, fonçant droit vers le plus terrifiant et le plus grand des dragons qu'elle ait jamais eut à affronter, trouvant qu'il allait vraiment beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

Il y avait décidément beaucoup trop de vent dans les arbres aujourd'hui...

* * *

_Et voilà !_

_ C'est vrai que c'est super court, mais moi j'aime bien. L'odeur de la bataille, le bruit de leur souffle... L'attente. Je voulais retranscrire tout ça; j'espère que c'est réussi !_


End file.
